Brooke Rodgers
Brooke Rodgers is the protagonist in the twenty-fourth ''Goosebumps'' book, Phantom of the Auditorium. History Brooke attends Woods Mill Middle School, where she has been cast as the lead female role in her school play, the Phantom. The play is rumored to be cursed by a boy in the role of the Phantom who died the night the play was set to be performed. Since then, his ghost is said to the haunt the school, preventing the play from ever being performed again. During rehearsals, odd occurrences begin to happen. First, Brooke finds a warning message in her locker, and later a mysterious figure swings down from the catwalk into a trapdoor leading below the stage. All signs point to Brooke's best friend Zeke Matthews as the culprit, but he denies having anything to do with it. Later, a boy named Brian Colson joins the production team, eager to help out. The odd happenings continue, and Brooke and Zeke become determined to catch the Phantom. When more evidence pops up pointing towards Zeke as the one responsible, he is thrown out of the play. However, he is able to prove his innocence later on. The night of the play, the real Phantom emerges and reveals himself as the boy who died during the first performance. Brooke removes his mask, and he is sent plummeting through the stage's trapdoor. After the sh9ow, Brooke comes across an old yearbook from the 1920s that reveals Brian was cast as the lead role of the play. General Information Personality Brooke is quite a thrill-seeker, especially when it comes to horror stuff and she does have a fair bit of humor in her and she can be pretty cheeky. She usually likes having the creeps, except for when things got too creepy even for her. Sometimes she can get really frustrated with some things, such as her allergies, her locker and Tina, whom Brooke has a bad relationship with because of Tina's dislike of her, even though Brooke hardly even knows her. Brooke may not get along with Tina, but she is not a mean and nasty person and finds it hard to come up with anything like that. Brooke is very close to Zeke and she doesn't care if the other girls think it is weird that her best friend is a boy. She and Zeke have been friends for nine years and they just know everything about each other. Brooke never thinks of Zeke as cute because she has known him her entire life. She can get pretty annoyed with some of Zeke's jokes, but other than that, Brooke is good friends with him. She sometimes has a tendency to just rattle, earning her the nickname "Babbling Brooke" and also to change her mind a lot, which drives Zeke crazy. Physical Appearance Brooke wears glasses, which she hates, as she feels they make her look "nerdy". List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Phantom of the Auditorium Television and Film * Television series ** Season 1 - Phantom of the Auditorium Actress * Jessica Moyes (television series) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters)